AC 204
by 0laura0
Summary: Je vous présente Heero Yui, le nouveau responsable de la sécurité. Je vous prie de travailler avec lui et d'aménager le travail de Miss Darlian en fonction de ses observations." Relena eu assez de contenance pour ne pas recracher son café.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre premier : **

**Où le régime change…**

_"Heero, _

_Bien que je te remercie de m'avoir évacuée hier (je continue toutefois de croire que la sécurité de l'assemblée aurait très bien pu gérer l'affaire seule…) je suis __**sure**__, cela dit,__ que m'emmener ici n'a pas été une bonne idée._

_Wufei me regardait vindicativement ce matin, et lorsque Quatre a réalisé que je le voyais sortir de la chambre de Trowa… disons que je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point les blonds pouvait rougir (et je veux dire __**rouge**__…)_

_Ne sachant pas où tu es, en ce moment (pour changer…) je laisse ça ici. Je dois rentrer avant que Millardo ne lance un commando à ma recherche, je doute que ni toi ni lui apprécie le résultat…_

_Je continu à espérer avoir de tes nouvelles plus fréquemment que tous les six mois (sait-on jamais…)_

_En attendant prend soin de toi (__**je ne rigole pas!!!!**__)_

_Relena."_

La jeune fille déposa la lettre sur le bureau, près de l'ordinateur portable. Elle se retourna vers le lit, elle l'avait fait, et prit l'imperméable étendu là. Il appartenait à Heero, mais il lui pardonnerait de l'emprunter. Après tout si elle voulait "évacuer le périmètre incognito" comme l'avait si galamment suggérer Wufei, la tenue qu'elle portait hier ferait difficilement l'affaire. Lorsqu'elle avait ouvert le placard, elle avait souri un instant en pensant enfiler le marcel vert et le short noir, toutefois, son frère aurait rapidement fait le lien, et elle ne garantissait pas que Heero ne trouve pas la plaisanterie de mauvais gout. Un jean, un pull trop grand et une casquette feront l'affaire.

Trowa la salua sur la sortie, elle ne chercha pas les autres, affrontée Wufei restait un exploit qu'elle ne souhaitait pas réitérer ce matin, quand à Quatre, elle appréciait trop le jeune homme pour lui faire souffrir plus d'embarras.

Elle se rendit à pied à la station de métro, appréciant la foule et le soleil, et rit piteusement en réalisant que cela devait faire presque neuf ans qu'elle n'avait pas profité des transports en commun. Elle réalisa que si son frère la savait ici il ferait une syncope, elle taira donc cet épisode.

Les stations défilaient et d'après les calculs de Relena il lui faudrait encore trente minutes avant de sortir. S'enfonçant un peu plus dans le siège, gardant la tête basse et la casquette penchée sur le front, elle s'autorisa à repenser à la veille.

Elle avait présenté aux assemblées un discours sur la nécessité de permettre aux colonies de se munir d'une police armée. Les traités signés à la fin de la guerre sur la gestion militaire par la Terre des colonies, n'avait pas été de son fait. Déjà à l'époque elle avait trouvé l'idée absurde et contraire à tout ce pourquoi ils s'étaient battus, mais les assemblées terriennes n'avaient rien voulu savoir. La résultante, seulement trois ans après, était une hausse de la violence sur les colonies, une police corrompue et des colons en proie à la misère.

Mais cela était sans compter les politiques qui lui renvoyaient toujours le fait qu'elle avait protégée les pilotes de gundams pendant la guerre, et que sa position pouvait apparaitre ambiguë sur la question du bien des colonies par rapport à la terre, peu importe qu'elle leur rétorque qu'elle avait agi en tant que Princesse Peacecraft, héritière du royaume de Sank, terrain neutre, et que ses actes ne pouvaient lui être imputable en tant que ministre des affaires étrangères ; et sans compter non plus les quelques fanatiques qui choisissaient toujours ce genre de discours pour tout faire sauter autour d'elle.

Cette fois-ci heureusement, il n'y avait eu ni morts, ni blessés, ni dégâts matériels, d'après les experts la charge avait été désamorcée juste à temps, elle savait, sans avoir à demander confirmation, que Heero était l'auteur du désamorçage, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de procéder à une "extraction" ensuite, pour sa sécurité avait-il alors argué.

N'en restait pas moins qu'elle se retrouvait, à 7h30, au milieu d'une foule de travailleur en chemin, dans le métro, avec un discours avortée, neuf mois de travail avec les commissions coloniales ruinées, et un sentiment amère en arrière goût.

Elle arrivait enfin et entra par la porte arrière dans le bâtiment ministériel, son badge lui fraya un chemin jusqu'à son bureau. A cette heure-ci, le personnel de sécurité restait encore robotisé, les agents humains n'arrivant qu'à huit heure et personne ne s'étonna donc de voir la ministre vêtue telle qu'elle l'était.

La routine quotidienne put alors recommencer, elle démarrait avec un café, boisson pour laquelle Relena s'était découvert une fâcheuse mais salvatrice accoutumance et le survol des derniers messages. A huit heure, Marie, sa secrétaire et Andrew son chef de cabinet entreraient, s'en suivrait la révision de l'emploi du temps et le début réelle de la journée.

Il lui restait encore quelques minutes dont Relena allait profiter pour envoyer un rapide message à son frère : "ai été évacué par un ami, ai passé la nuit en sécurité, suis de retour au ministère entière et en vie, te vois pour le déjeuner ! T'interdis de franchir la porte de mon bureau avant 12h30, heure à laquelle tu auras tout le plaisir de faire ta grosse voix et tes gros yeux… bonjour a Noin. "

Relena se dépêcha ensuite d'ouvrir le troisième tiroir à droite, cache inventée par Hilde avec des vêtements de rechange, après un regrettable incident comprenant Duo, du coca, un mentos et elle-même dans la zone de déflagration…

Huit heure sonnait et, réglé parfaitement, on frappait à sa porte. Relena plissa une dernière fois du plat de la main le tissu de sa jupe et offrit l'entrée de son bureau. Marie et Andrew la saluèrent, accompagnée, anormalement mais peu étonnamment, de Lady Une. S'en suivit un discours, que Relena ne connaissait que trop bien, sur la sécurité de la ministre, la nécessité de trouver les terroristes responsables, la réhabilitation de l'équipe de garde du corps personnelle et permanente et d'un nouveau responsable de la sécurité.

Relena acquiesça poliment et silencieusement, si elle ne craignait pas Lady Une, et n'allait pas l'affronter sachant pertinemment que celle-ci trouverait le soutien de Millardo et qu'elle-même se trouvait bien souvent dans l'incapacité de refuser quoi que se soit à son frère. Donc, dans tous les cas, Lady Une aurait ses gardes du corps et son nouveau responsable de la sécurité.

"Marie, Andrew, je vous présente Heero Yui, le nouveau responsable de la sécurité. Je vous prie de travailler avec lui et d'aménager le travail de Miss Darlian en fonction de ses observations. Sur ce je vous souhaite à tous une bonne journée. Miss Darlian j'aurais le plaisir de vous reparlez en début d'après-midi avec Mr Yui. "

Relena avait assez de contenance pour ne pas recracher sa dernière gorgée de café, mais elle admit volontiers, intérieurement, qu'il s'en était fallu de peu. Andrew et Marie semblèrent légèrement désemparer par le jeune âge du nouveau responsable mais avait assez confiance en Lady Une pour ne pas commenter.

Heero se présenta professionnellement, ne disant rien qui aurait pu laisser croire qu'il connaissait déjà personnellement Relena, celle-ci suivit le mouvement, mais ne prétendit pas pour autant le rencontrer pour la première fois. Finalement Mari prit la parole et annonça le programme de la journée.

"Vos rendez-vous de ce matin ont été annulé pour laisser place à une vidéoconférence avec les membres de la commission coloniale concernant les événements d'hier et la marche à suivre. Vous aviez rendez vous à 12h30 pour déjeuner avec votre frère, malheureusement suite à la réunion avec Lady Une et votre équipe de sécurité à 13h00, vous ne disposez plus que d'une demie heure, dois-je prévenir votre frère et annuler ? (Relena répondit que si Marie pouvait en effet prévenir son frère, elle doutait que celui-ci renonce à venir) Votre après midi a été réarrangée par Andrew."

Marie prit note des instructions de Relena, s'enquit de savoir si la ministre avait besoin d'autre chose, elle nota un café, et sortit du bureau. Venait ensuite le tour d'Andrew :

"Suite aux événements d'hier j'ai cru bon de libérer votre après midi, pour que nous pussions préparer la conférence de presse que les journalistes vont vouloir, commença l'homme à la trentaine passée et essuyée. Ce matin vous allez mettre les choses au claire avec la commission, et je propose que nous consacrions cette après midi à mettre en place la conférence, Malik se joindra à nous bien entendu.

- c'est parfait Andrew, merci, nous jugerons ce soir, si l'emploi du temps de la fin de semaine à besoin d'autres modifications. "

Andrew sortit, et il ne restait maintenant plus que Heero, qui avait trouvé appui contre le mur. Il ne dit rien et Relena l'observa un instant, avant de soupirer et de prendre la parole.

"Chef de la sécurité ? Plaisanta t-elle. J'aurais apprécié un avertissement, un peu plus et j'avalais mon café de travers…

- Lady Une et moi-même avons jugé que serait mieux comme ça.

- Et qui suis-je pour vous contredire, n'est ce pas, rétorqua la blonde.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire….

- Je sais, coupa Relena. Mon frère est au courant ?

- Je doute que Lady Une lui ai caché l'information, après si tu veux savoir s'il m'a fait part de son avis, non, Heero, ici, sourit légèrement. Mais je ne doute pas que cela viendra…

- Autre chose que je dois savoir ? S'enquit la ministre, après un sourire.

- Je doute d'avoir besoin de te le dire, mais tout de même… Si cela ne me dérange pas de dire que l'on se connait déjà, mon passé reste top secret.

- Et moi qui croyais qu'après toutes ses années j'avais ta confiance…"

Heero ne répondit pas, un hochement de tête et il quittait le bureau. Toutefois Relena le connaissait assez bien maintenant, pour savoir qu'elle avait sa confiance. Il était loin le temps de leurs quinze ans et des parties de cache-cache auxquelles ils se livraient, lui fuyant et elle poursuivant. Le temps avait passé et arrondie les angles. Relena avait découvert que si elle arrêtait de le pourchasser, Heero revenait tout seul. Certes peu souvent et jamais très éloquent, mais tout de même, il donnait signe de vie. Bien sur maintenant qu'il était le responsable de sa sécurité, les choses allaient peut-être changer. Relena haussa un sourcil, à bien y réfléchir Heero avait toujours été plus ou moins responsable de sa sécurité, apparaissant toujours au moment souhaitable, maintenant c'était simplement officiel.

Relena n'eut pas le loisir d'approfondir ses pensées, l'écran au mur se mit en branle, signe du début de la vidéoconférence, et Marie faisait une entrée discrète avec du café fumant. Reléguant toutes les pensées autres que celle relatives à la sécurité sur les colonies, Relena salua les membres de la commission.

La réunion lui occupa en effet toute la matinée. Quand elle éteignit l'écran, l'horloge affichait 12h18. Dans deux heures elle recevrait le compte rendu du secrétaire de la commission. Compte rendu qui lui servirait à établir la conférence de presse avec Andrew et Malik, cette après midi. Relena tendit la main vers sa tasse de café mais n'y trouva qu'un breuvage froid qu'elle n'appréciait guère.

A midi et demi, Millardo fut annoncé par Marie à travers l'intercom. Il ne frappa pas et referma la porte du bureau assez violement, Relena laissa passer ce manquement.

"Je ne suis pas content ! Commença t-il directement, avec sa voix des mauvais jours.

- Millardo, avant de monter sur tes grands chevaux, s'il te plait, laisse moi souffler, je viens de terminer une réunion de trois heures avec les membres de la commission.

- Je croyais qu'on avait dit que tu ne ferais plus de chantage affectif, renvoya Millardo et sous le regard faussement innocent de sa sœur reprit. Tu sais lorsque tu utilises la fatigue liée à ton travail pour éviter les reproches ou discussions peu plaisantes…

- Je sais, je sais…. Souffla Relena. Mais en toute franchise, t'ayant prévenue que j'allais bien, et que j'étais en sécurité hier soir, et t'ayant renvoyé un message ce matin, je ne vois vraiment de quoi tu as à te plaindre !

- Tu étais avec LUI ! S'insurgeât Millardo, c'est ça qui me dérange !"

Ici Relena comprit qu'elle n'irait nulle part si elle ne jouait pas ses cartes comme il faut. Elle se leva de sa chaise et vint prendre place près de son frère, sur le canapé. Et lui saisissant les mains, elle reprit :

"Je sais pertinemment que tu ne fais que t'inquiéter pour moi, et crois-moi j'apprécie énormément, mais il y à une limite à tout le charme que je peux trouver dans un grand frère sur-protecteur…Relena lui offrit un sourire tendre, et usait du ton de la plaisanterie.

- Je n'aime pas ce Yui…

- Crois-moi, tu me l'as assez dit et répété pour je ne l'oublie jamais. Toutefois, Heero est un ami cher, et je refuse de choisir entre toi et lui !"

Millardo n'ajouta plus rien, Relena en conclu que la discussion était close, et s'en réjouit. Pour se faire pardonner, Millardo annonça qu'il avait prit avec lui des sushis venant du japonais que Relena aimait tant, et qu'il acceptait volontiers de manger un bout avec elle, même sur le pouce. Relena pensa qu'il serait idiot de relancer la conversation sur Heero en parlant de son nouveau chef de la sécurité, mais s'étonna tout de même qu'il n'en dise rien. Se pourrait-il qu'il ne soit pas au courant ?

A 13h, Relena s'excusa, annonçant qu'elle devait rejoindre Lady Une pour réunion, Millardo l'encouragea vivement, se refusant de retenir sa sœur alors qu'elle prenait sa sécurité au sérieux. Cela n'avait pas toujours été le cas, plus jeune Relena avait eu pour habitude de se défiler de ses gardes du corps, de refuser d'obtempérer et de déjouer les mesures mises en place par Lady Une. Noin avait sourit à tout cela, informant tout le monde que Relena avait toujours était trop sage (ce à quoi Millardo grognait, peu d'accord) et qu'il était temps qu'elle face une crise d'adolescence et que cela lui passerait. Avait-elle eu raison, ou était-ce une autre raison qui avait finalement poussé Relena à suivre les ordres, personne n'en savait réellement quelque chose, et Noin était trop modeste pour se vanter d'avoir eu raison.

A l'époque Relena arguait le droit à une vie privée et à un peu de normalité, deux gardes du corps la suivant partout ne le permettant nullement. Si Relena avait abandonné son idée de vie privée, elle restait princesse, reine, ministre à 18 ans, ambassadrice de la paix, effigie, somme tout une personne publique que le monde semblait vouloir s'approprier à défaut de pouvoir détruire. A 24 ans, Relena avait décidé de jouer le jeu, elle se prêtait volontiers aux interviews, différents photo shoots, et autres prime time d'émissions. Quand à la normalité elle avait décidé de la trouver au près de son frère, de Noin, de quelques amis, un appartement en ville et la résidence Darlian ou elle rendait visite à sa mère ; elle se satisfaisait de ce qu'elle avait. Alors si Une avait résolu de la flanquer de deux gardes du corps et de Heero en plus, qu'à cela ne tienne, cela ne ruinerait pas sa journée.

Le bureau de Lady Une était situé au rez-de-chaussée, murs blanc vierges de décorations, bureau impeccablement rangé, Relena s'amusait toujours secrètement de la rigidité de l'ancien colonel d'OZ. Heero était déjà là, ainsi que Shinji et Mia. A son époque "rebelle", Relena avait insiste, et obtenue que l'un de ses gardes du corps soit une femme, Mia avait alors été désigné, ancienne militaire, elle avait fait partie des troupes de résistants durant la guerre, après quelques temps la femme avait fini par se réchauffer au contact de Relena, et les deux entretenait une relation cordiale, quant à Shinji, cet immense gorille peu loquace avait toujours fait preuve d'une grande dévotion à la ministre et d'un très bonne expérience. Relena attendait de voir comment Heero s'entendrait avec eux.

"Asseyez-vous Miss Darlian, l'invita Lady Une. Suite à hier, vous serez de nouveau escorter par vos garde du corps, jusqu'à que Mr Yui en décide autrement avec mon accord. Il serait aussi préférable que vous preniez résidence dans l'appartement de fonction du ministère, votre sécurité en sera renforcée.

- Lady Une, je ne souhaite en aucun cas rendre votre tâche et celle de mon équipe de sécurité plus difficile qu'elle ne l'est déjà, entama Relena avec sa voix de diplomate, mais il est toutefois hors de question que je m'installe dans un bâtiment au frais des citoyens.

- Relena c'est pour ta sécurité, commença Heero, d'une voix fatiguée, habituée à ce genre de discours venant de la blonde.

- Et j'en suis tout à fait consciente ! Je ne m'oppose pas au fait que Heero installe toute sorte d'équipement ayant pour but ma sécurité, mais je voudrais dans la mesure du possible rester chez moi. Pour l'instant nous ne savons pas encore si l'attaque était à mon encontre. Si vraiment ma sécurité est menacée, j'accepterais de me plier à vos conditions, mais attendant j'entends encore rester chez moi ! "

Le ton n'ouvrait pas à la discussion. C'était une des choses qui avait impressionné Heero dès le début. Relena possédait, derrière ses discours de pacifisme, une force de caractère qui obligeait les gens à plier. Elle parlait de la paix sur un ton qui ne laissait place à aucune remarque.

"Très bien, admit Heero. Cette après midi j'enverrai une équipe que je superviserai, pour préparer ton appartement avec les mesures de sécurités que je juge nécessaires.

-Merci ! Relena commença tout de même à regretter l'idée, qui sait de quoi était capable Heero."

La réunion continua sur les différentes modalités, sur ce que Heero attendait des gardes du corps, ce à quoi il fallait se préparer, et sur l'enquête qu'il allait diriger avec Lady Une pour découvrir les coupables.

Relena rejoignit finalement son bureau à quatorze heure, ou elle retrouva Andrew et Malik. Le compte rendu de la réunion avec la commission lui était parvenu, et le refus d'abandonner le projet pour lequel ils avaient tant investi en avait été le fin mot. Andrew nota qu'il fallait prévoir une nouvelle date de présentation aux assemblées le plus rapidement possible, ce à quoi Relena acquiesça.

Malik était le chargé de presse du ministère, un homme assez charmant, peut être trop parfois, qui avait pour travail d'organiser, sur le plan publique, toutes les sorties officielles et médiatisées de la ministre. La conférence de presse serait organisée par ses soins, les journalistes conviés, choisis, sur invitation, elle aurait lieu dans deux jours, dans les locaux du ministère. Bien sur il allait devoir passer par Heero, nouveauté à laquelle il n'était pas habitué, pour régler les questions de sécurité.

Une fois les détails techniques éclaircis, Malik les quitta, et Relena ne resta plus qu'avec Andrew pour penser plus au fond la conférence de presse. Quelles questions devaient-ils s'attendre à se voir poser par les journalistes ? Quelles réponses donner à ces questions ? Les sujets à aborder, ceux à éviter ? Dresser un plan chronologique de la conférence. Prévoir les différends temps accordés à chaque sujet, et le temps accordé aux réponses.

Aux environs de dix neuf heures Marie demanda si la ministre avait encore besoin d'elle et Relena accepta de la relever de son poste, lui demandant avant de partir, de prévenir la sécurité et le chauffeur qu'elle pensait pouvoir partir d'ici une heure. Marie acquiesça, souhaita une bonne soirée à Andrew et Relena et quitta le Ministère.

Les derniers détails apposés sur papier, Andrew se chargerait de mettre tout cela au propre et de revenir une dernière fois vérifier auprès de la Ministre la veille de la conférence, tous deux purent enfin considérer la journée comme terminée. Il était maintenant vingt et une heure trente.

Relena retrouva Shinji et Mia, pris place dans la voiture de fonction et prit la direction de son appartement. Elle se permit enfin de s'inquiéter de l'état du dit appartement après le passage d'Heero et de son équipe. Elle pria son chauffeur de venir la cherche le lendemain à sept heure, remercia les gardes du corps et passa sa porte.

Elle resta un moment immobile dans le hall, prenant une grande bouffé d'air avant d'abandonner ses clefs sur le buffet, d'accrocher son manteau et enfin, enfin, de quitter ses talons aiguilles (elle qui avait cru un jour si habituer…). Elle avança à pas réservés dans le salon, prête à y trouver des caméras, des capteurs des fils de partout, il fut surprise, rien n'avait changé, elle pourrait croire que Heero n'était pas passé. Elle haussa un sourcil et prit la direction de la cuisine, les trois sushis avalés en dix minutes l'avait laissé avec une sensation de faim lancinante pendant toute l'après midi, elle eut la surprise de trouver sur sa table un plat de spaghetti sauce Carbonnara, près à être placé au micro- onde et une lettre dessous.

Elle fit réchauffer le plat, et attendit d'être assise et une fourchette à la main pour lire le mot signé Heero.

"_Relena, _

_J'ai fait en sorte que la sécurité ne soit pas trop visible, il y a une caméra dans l'entrée et sur le balcon, des capteurs de mouvements sont placés dans les autres pièces. J'ai aussi placé ton téléphone sur écoute, au cas où, il est programmé pour ne garder en mémoire que les conversations qui feront apparaitre certains mots typiques des menaces si tu dois en recevoir, les autres seront effacées, et dans tous les cas je serais le seul à les écouter, comme je suis le seul à avoir accès aux enregistrements des caméras. J'ai aussi installé un bouton d'urgence près de ton lit, sous le rebord de la table de nuit, il n'est pas relié au même système que le reste, si jamais quelqu'un réussissait à déjouer la sécurité. Tu découvriras aussi une arme dans la table de nuit, je sais que Une t'as obligé à prendre des cours de tirs, alors ne commence pas à jurer au pacifisme…_

_Les pâtes sont pour toi, Wufei est toujours vindicatif, Quatre est trop timide pour son bien, et j'ai croisé Zechs qui m'a fait part tout le bien qu'il pensait de moi et de ma nouvelle position…._

_Heero."_

* * *

Et bien voilà un premier chapitre, n'hésitez à me dire ce que vous en pensez, critiques bonnes ou mauvaises à l'aide des reviews.

Laura.


	2. Où l'enquête démarre

**Chapitre second**

**Où l'enquête démarre…**

_"__De __: HY_

_A__ : FB_

_Objet__: CAO_

_Message__: _

_0x010 21 44 76 31 38 10 23 204 20431PHL 0x0006 S0AS0A _

_0x020 A 20 6 4 7 21 38 00 06 00 06 00 06 0x0006 S0AS0A_

_0x030 15 21 21 31 26 4 21 21 4 7 232110 0x0006 S0AS0A_

_0x040 20 10 7 20 4 10 21 23 21 7 11 21 0x0006 S0AS0A_

_HY"[1]_

_

* * *

_

Heero referma le portable, il espérait d'ici à demain obtenir une réponse de Ferdinand. Déjà, alors qu'il désamorçait les charges, il lui avait semblé étrange l'utilisation d'un système d'enclenchement aussi ancien, et sûrement difficile à sa procurer. La question était pourquoi ? Le système n'était pas si vieux qu'il ne possédait aucun traqueur, ni même pour des raisons financières, celui-ci avait dû couter cher.

Mia déposait une tasse de café sur son bureau, Heero hocha la tête en signe de remerciement. Il était étrange de partager un bureau avec d'autres personnes. Il était étrange tout court, pour Heero de posséder un bureau, son nom écrit sur la porte.

Un coup frappé à celle-ci le sortit de ses pensées. Un homme entra et se présenta comme Malik, il salua chaleureusement Mia, ne s'approcha pas trop près de Shinji, et vint se placer devant Heero. C'était donc lui le fameux chargé de presse que les rumeurs dépeignaient comme un Don Juan insatiable. Heero lui fit signe de s'asseoir, n'aimant déjà pas le sourire trop blanc de cet homme.

"Monsieur Yuy, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, Miss Darlian a l'air de vous tenir en haute estime." Heero ne broncha pas, ne sachant pas vraiment quelle réponse était attendue de lui après une telle remarque. La voix douce de Quatre résonna dans sa tête "_Enchanté". _Heero se contenta d'acquiescer, il n'était pas enchanté le moins du monde.

"Hors de question!" Fut la première phrase qui vint aux lèvres de Heero quand Malik eu finit son exposé. Mia cacha tant bien que mal un sourire, Shinji approuva de son impassibilité et Malik se décomposa.

Heero reprit : "Une conférence de presse dans le jardins signifie que la ministre s'expose ouvertement à des snipers dans les bâtiments alentours à l'est, au nord et à l'ouest. La liste des journalistes invités devra passer par moi et mon équipe. Une fouille aura lieu à l'entrée. Mia et Shinji auront un accès rapide à la ministre, et l'évacuation, si nécessaire, ne doit pas dépasser les trente secondes. "

Malik perdit de sa contenance au fur et à mesure de l'énoncé. Andrew et Lady Une avaient été clairs, les ordres du responsable de la sécurité étaient à respecter à la lettre. Ce dernier ne semblait d'ailleurs pas ouvert à la discussion. S'il y avait bien toujours eu un type d'employé que le chargé de presse détestait, c'était la sécurité : ils rendaient son travail impossible.

"Très bien, Mr Yuy, je ferais selon vos remarques, ne désirant pas plus que vous qu'il arrive malheur à Miss Darlian." Le sourire était de retour. Malik était un très bon chargé de presse, et s'il devait le prouver encore une fois, en respectant les ordres impossibles de ce jeune homme, il le ferait volontiers !

Heero cacha très bien son sourire quand il vit un chargé de presse, épuisé, sortir de son bureau. Le plan pour la conférence de presse était près, elle aurait lieu dans la salle de réception du ministère, deux sorties de secours étaient prévues, tout le monde serait contrôlé à l'entrée et à la sortie, Mia et Shinji seront constamment auprès de Relena.

Heero devait maintenant rapidement écrire un rapport à Lady Une, qui tenait à être au courant du résultat de cette première réunion. Il ne le nota pas dans le compte rendu, mais il s'étonna de trouver dans la présence impassible et silencieuse de Shinji un appui. Le garde du corps n'avait pas prononcé un mot durant la réunion, se contenta de hocher la tête, ou de, sensiblement, gonfler le buste quand Malik semblait réticent, et ce dernier, sûrement inconsciemment, abandonnait rapidement ces prétentions.

Mia, elle, était plus directe, mais pas moins intelligente. Il soupçonnait Relena de lui avoir enseignée quelques bases de la rhétorique et de l'art de discourir, qui après tout était la fondation de son métier de politicienne. Heero était pour l'instant satisfait des deux gardes du corps, restait un point à vérifier.

Un rapide coup d'œil à l'emploi du temps de la ministre lui apprit qu'aucune sortie n'était prévue aujourd'hui. Il informa son équipe qu'il souhaitait les voir dans vingt minutes au stand de tir. Ceux-ci acquiescèrent et Heero se concentra de nouveau sur son ordinateur. Il ne doutait pas que Lady Une ait bien fait son travail en les choisissant, mais il voulait juger par lui-même.

Ferdinand n'avait bien sur pas encore répondu, il s'y attendait, mais les enregistrements de sécurité de l'assemblée lui étaient parvenues. Il doutait d'y trouver quoi que se soit, mais il se devait de vérifier. Peu étonnamment, les caméras avaient été désactivé au moment importun, rien de ce côté. Il doutait de trouver quoi que se soit non plus d'intéressant dans la retranscription des entretiens du personnel de sécurité après l'incident, mais par acquis de conscience il les lirait.

Ce fut aux alentours de treize heures que Heero reçut un étrange message. Il revenait du stand de tir, où il avait pu apprécier les visées plus que correctes de Mia et Shinji, que la petite enveloppe qui clignotait au bas de son écran l'informait d'un message, de Relena.

_Heero, si tu as un moment avant quatorze heure, j'aimerais discuter avec toi d'un sujet important. Au cas où tu ne pourrais pas, après dix-huit heure je devrais avoir finit ma réunion._

L'ancien pilote jugea qu'il valait mieux y aller maintenant, à 13h45. Il répondit au salut de Marie, alors que celle-ci l'annonçait et entra dans le bureau de la ministre. Il haussa un sourcil devant une scène à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Des présentoirs couverts de vêtements avaient envahi le bureau de la ministre et une femme, avec une voix bien trop haut perchée, débitaient des paroles insensées sur le fait qu'elle avait eu énormément de mal maintenant que le rouge vermillon était revenu à la mode mais qu'on ne pouvait décemment habiller Relena Darlian de la sorte, son image ne le permettant pas…

"Heero, la voix de Relena résonna étrangement soulagée, je n'en ai plus que pour quelques secondes…

- Secondes, s'indigna l'autre, Relena, je doute que secondes suffisent pour…

- Esther, tu as mon entière confiance, je sais que tu choisiras ce qu'il y a de mieux, tant que tu gardes en mémoire que je risque de devoir danser, et que mes pieds se souviennent encore des derniers escarpins avec lesquels ils ont souffert le martyre…

- Très bien… souffla la dénommé Esther, avant de se retourner vers Heero. Oh ! C'est lui, alors… les filles ne parlent que de lui, c'est vrai qu'il est mignon…. Tu sais ce qui serait bien, le style néo-classique, oh oui, laisse moi retoucher le costume Peacecraft, et vraiment….

- Merci Esther, Je suis sure que mon responsable de la sécurité apprécie mais vraiment ce n'est pas nécessaire que tu ne travaille trop, s'amusa la ministre avec un regard à Heero. "

Esther haussa les épaule, offrit un clin d'œil à Heero (qui resta impassible) et quitta le bureau accompagné de ses portants, laissant derrière elle une forte odeur de parfum. Relena soupira mais continua de sourire.

"Esther n'est pas méchante…. Un peu envahissante, mais on s'y habitue…" Heero ne répondit rien, il doutait sérieusement de pouvoir s'habituer à _ça,_ peu importe ce que Quatre pouvait dire sur ses progrès en matière relationnelle.

"Tu voulais me parler ?

- Oui, répondit Relena. Malik est passé me voir ce matin….

- Je n'ai fait que mon travail, coupa Heero sentant déjà venir les remontrances.

- Je sais, je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur, à la limite je te serais presque reconnaissante. Malik a la fâcheuse habitude de voir les choses en grand, elle s'assit sur le canapé et reprit. Tu as mangé ?

- Non."

Relena lui fit signe de s'asseoir à côté d'elle alors qu'elle priait Marie de lui faire porter deux sandwichs. Heero obtempéra et observa Relena. Il était surprenant de voir l'envers du décor, jusqu'à présent il n'avait observé que la façade publique de son métier de ministre. Le chef de cabinet, la secrétaire, le chargé de presse, Esther (dont le métier échappait encore légèrement à Heero) et quoi d'autre encore ? Relena était entourée d'un nombre incalculable de personnes dont le travail était de rendre le sien plus facile, et lui, chargé de sa sécurité. Elle lui offrit un sourire, Heero y nota de la fatigue.

"Merci." Ce simple mot soufflé à demi-voix, le prit au dépourvu. "Je ne sais pas ce qui t'as poussé à prendre ce poste, mais merci." Marie entrait avec les sandwichs, et Relena commença à manger.

"Tout le monde semble t'apprécier, finit par lâcher Heero entre deux bouchées.

- Tu ignores donc je suis quelqu'un d'appréciable….

- Même Wufei a du respect pour toi, reprit Heero décidant de ne pas noter le sarcasme dans la voix de Relena.

- Je suis ravie de l'apprendre…. Où veux-tu en venir ?

- Les gens sont près à faire le maximum pour toi, je le savais déjà mais…

- Ce n'est pas moi, admit Relena. C'est ce que je représente à leurs yeux, même pour toi. Il me semblait qu'on avait déjà eu cette conversation…"

Heero se souvenait de cette discussion. Elle l'avait retrouvé sur une colonie, il avait accepté un dîner simple et ils avaient fini par discuter de leur relation, le vin déliant la langue de Relena. Elle avait avoué l'aimer, admettant à la fin, avec un ton pathétique, ne pas être différente de la masse des gens. Elle reprochait alors à tout le monde de ne pas voir Relena, d'être fatiguée de représenter la Paix, de vouloir n'être qu'elle, mais devait se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle faisait la même chose avec lui. Il représentait pour elle, un innocent forcé de se battre, à souffrir de la guerre plus que quiconque et qu'elle se devait de sauver. Elle reconnu de jamais lui avoir demandé son avis, qu'elle en était désolée, et que dorénavant elle allait changer. Heero avait répondu très calmement ne pas vouloir qu'elle change.

"Tu as quand même changé… Souffla Heero, en fixant le mur devant lui.

- J'avais dit que je le ferais….Tu m'en veux ?

- Non."

Relena sourit et appuya sa tête contre l'épaule d'Heero, ce dernier ne bougea pas.

"Promet moi de me le dire si je deviens trop dépendante.

- Hn."

Relena se releva, elle en était désolée, mais elle devait reprendre le travail. Heero ne sembla pas lui en vouloir et quitta son bureau. Dans l'ascenseur il essaya de définir ce qu'elle état maintenant à ses yeux. Une connaissance ? Une amie ? La Paix ? Les trois à la fois, et tant d'autres choses ? Leur relation était compliquée, Trowa lui avait un jour dit qu'il était comme un accroc, dépendant de la jeune femme, psychologiquement parlant. A l'époque il avait vaguement compris ce qu'il avait voulu dire, ne l'appréciant toutefois pas. Relena ne pouvait pas mourir, il y avait toujours veillé, parfois même contre son gré. Mais après ?

Elle le lui avait dit, elle l'aimait. Heero n'était pas étranger à ce sentiment, tout soldat qu'il était, il savait très bien définir l'amour, à défaut, peut-être, de le ressentir. L'aimait-il ? L'apprécier, la respecter, la désirer, certes, il avait déjà fait les frais de toute cela. L'amour, lui n'en avait jamais parlé. Ou alors était-ce que ces mots pour définir l'amour étaient trop grands ? Peut-être que l'amour c'était simplement ça…

Le tintement de l'ascenseur, arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, le coupa dans ses pensées, il y reviendrait plus tard. Pour l'heure, il avait des entretiens à lire. Tant que Ferdinand ne répondrait pas Heero était soudé à son bureau. Il aurait pu dénicher seul les informations dont il avait besoin, mais cela voulait dire abandonner son poste, chose hautement improbable pour le soldat parfait. Et puis, Ferdinand était doué, très doué dans ce qu'il faisait, pour un prix correct. Lorsque Heero se mit à penser que peut-être il pourrait faire une note de frais à Lady Une, il comprit que, définitivement, il passait trop de temps en compagnie de Duo.

Trois heures de lecture l'amenèrent à la dernière ligne des retranscriptions. Il aurait du demander à Mia de lui fait un résumé, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant. Celui qui avait fait le coup était extérieur et drôlement doué, ce qui ne rassurait pas Heero. Il devait bien se l'avouer la sécurité de l'assemblée, même si elle présentait une ou deux failles, restait plus que correcte, mais cela n'avait pas empêché cet inconnu de pénétrer, d'installer la bombe et de partir, ni vu ni connu. Si Heero n'avait pas pour habitude, quand cela lui était possible, d'assister au discours de Relena, s'il n'était pas tombé par hasard tombé sur la bombe, en essayant lui-même de déjouer la sécurité, celle-ci aurait sûrement explosé.

Autrement dit, beaucoup trop de _si _pour que cela ne convienne à Heero. Un tel soin dans la mise en œuvre ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose, ce n'était pas un acte isolé ou spontané. Celui ou ceux qui avaient mis en place cet attentat n'allaient pas rester sur un échec. Heero entreprit de survoler internet, cherchant d'autres attentats. Si Relena n'avait pas été la cible de celui-ci (il faut toujours garder espoir, disait Quatre), les coupables étaient peut-être déjà passés à l'acte.

Rien, aucune tentative, réussie ou échouée, depuis cette bombe. Mais cela ne faisait que deux jours, cela se signifiait pas grand-chose. Heero décida de confier cette veille à Shinji, l'homme semblait tout à fait capable avec un ordinateur, et avec pour ordre de lui transmettre tout ce qui pouvait paraitre un tant soit peu suspect.

Il était 18h30 quand le système de sécurité de l'appartement de Relena se déclencha. La fenêtre qui s'ouvrit automatiquement sur l'écran de jeune homme l'informa d'une présence dans le salon, présence qui se déplaçait en direction e la chambre. Heero savait Relena dans son bureau, quelques étages plus hauts. Il se leva si vite que Mia sursauta sur sa chaise, lorsqu'elle le vit se saisir de son arme elle se tendit légèrement. Elle et Shinji furent ordonnés de ne pas laisser Relena quitter le Ministère jusqu'à nouvel ordre, mais qu'elle ne devait en être avertie qu'en dernier recours. Les deux gardes du corps échangèrent un regard rapide, hochèrent la tête et Heero passa la porte.

Préférant la moto à une voiture, Heero coula plus facilement et plus rapidement dans le trafic, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour rejoindre l'appartement de la ministre. Le PDA qu'il avait avec lui, l'informait que l'intrus était toujours à l'intérieur, dans la chambre. Si Heero passait par le balcon, il pouvait entrer plus discrètement.

Heero se hissa sans bruit jusqu'à l'étage, et un simple coup d'épaule lui ouvrit la porte vitrée, comme il s'y attendait, le salon était vide. Aucun son ne lui parvenait, mais Heero avait assez d'expérience pour savoir que cela ne signifiait rien, bien au contraire. Il progressa rapidement dans le couloir, l'angle de la porte de la chambre, entrouverte, lui offrant autant de couverture qu'elle ne lui bouchait la vue.

Tout entraîné qu'il fut, aussi préparé que pouvait l'être un soldat, Heero, s'il vit le coup fondre sur lui, s'il put même dire ou il allait tomber : la jugulaire, il ne put l'éviter. Un coup sec, rapide, étonnamment puissant, eut-il le temps de réaliser avant de sombrer.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, Heero fut surpris de se réaliser en vie et toujours dans l'appartement de Relena. Son assaillant l'avait laissé là, sans rien lui faire d'autre que de le sonner, il lui avait même laissé son arme. Dans l'esprit de Heero le mot danger résonna fort. Il se releva d'un bond, ignorant l'étourdissement et la nausée qui le saisirent, et se rua dans la chambre. Il chercha frénétiquement du regard un explosif, dans ce genre de combat on ne fait pas de prisonniers ni ne laisse t on de survivants. Il ne trouva rien, pas même une lettre de menace, qui lui aurait parut dérisoire à ce moment là.

Cela ne collait pas, quelque chose lui échappait forcément. Et alors que le mal de crâne se fit plus violent, Heero dut admettre que pour l'instant il n'avait pas la moindre idée sur cette pièce de puzzle en moins. Il téléphona à Lady Une et l'informa de la situation, elle enverrait une équipe passer en revu l'appartement de Relena et lui ordonnait de rentrer au ministère. Quand Heero voulut faire part de son mécontentement à l'idée d'être écarter, Lady Une le coupa en déclarant que si c'était bel et bien après la vie de la jeune ministre qu'on en avait, elle le préférait lui à n'importe qui d'autre pour la protéger. Cela suffit à convaincre Heero, qui attendit tout de même la cavalerie avant de quitter l'appartement.

Heero était en train de perdre patience contre le médecin qui l'auscultait quand Relena fit une entrée brutale dans la pièce. Elle n'adressa de regard à personne et se précipita vers lui.

"Heero, tu es blessé ? Que s'est-il passé ? Relena se tourna ensuite vers le médecin, et reprit toute aussi paniquée. Il va bien ? Et ce que c'est grave ? Est-ce qu'il va…

- Relena…. Soupira Heero, je vais bien.

- Je ne te crois pas, rétorqua la blonde, je veux l'entendre de la bouche du médecin.

- il survivra, madame la ministre. Répondit celui-ci en lançant un regard noir à son patient peu coopérant. "

Relena prit une grande bouffé d'air. Depuis le temps, elle avait vu Heero en plus piteux états que cela, entre les combats, les explosions, les autos-destructions, etc.… c'était un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie. Exactement, un miracle ! Relena n'avait jamais cru Heero invincible, et peu importe le nombre d'année, elle continuerait à s'inquiéter pour lui. Le médecin referma sa trousse, conseilla, sans y croire, au jeune homme de se reposer, le coup qu'il avait pris, à cet endroit, n'était pas recommandé, et quitta la pièce après un salut à la ministre (qui n'y fit pas attention) et à Lady Une qui, elle, le remercia.

Une fois rassurée, Relena se métamorphosa sous les yeux de Heero. L'inquiétude laissa place à la colère et elle le somma de s'expliquer. Lady Une ne broncha pas, elle aussi avide de renseignements.

Heero consentit, après tout, il devait lui faire comprendre la graviter de la situation s'il voulait qu'elle coopère. Relena l'écouta et lorsqu'il eut finit, soupira et baissa la tête. "Je suppose que je ne vais pas retourner dans mon appartement…." Souffla-t-elle dépitée. Ce n'était pas une question et personne n'y répondit.

Relena s'assit sur une des chaises et Lady Une prit la parole. "Relena, vous irez pour l'instant dans vos appartement de fonctions, Yuy restera avec vous, demain nous discuterons d'une meilleure solution." Puis la femme les salua et sortit de la pièce.

Relena se releva, "Désolée pour tout ça." Heero ne répondit rien, se leva à son tour et ensemble ils quittèrent le ministère.

* * *

[1]

Explosive CAO767

4 charges

Détonateur FZI

Circuit fermé

Traduction du message cryptée envoyée par Heero; cryptage fortement inspiré de recherche Google, si toutefois cela semble/est incorrect, ridicule ou que sais-je, je m'en excuse, je ne suis guère portée sur la chose, ou même assez douée en informatique pour juger....

* * *

Et bien voilà, un deuxième chapitre, je tiens à remercier **Marina Kaede Elric-Yuy**, **Anaë, Arlia Eien **et **Iroko **pour leurs reviews et profite de ce moment, pour répondre à leurs remarques :

D'abord Relena, oui, je dois bien l'avouer je ne respecte pas vraiment son caractère tel que dépeint dans le manga/anime, pour la simple et bonne raison, que je ne l'aime pas particulièrement. Ou du moins que si l'idée du personnage me plait, on va dire que les contours sont bien pensés, mais que la petite fille en rose qui crie, pleure, tape du pied, etc.... je suis pas fan. Je me suis dit qu'avec l'âge ça irait mieux, et je l'imagine (espère) plus calme, posée et réfléchie.... et je m'excuse auprès des fans de Relena....

Concernant Heero, ce chapitre m'a donné beaucoup de mal... Heero est un personnage, à mon sens, complexe, le plus complexe de tous. Et, en effet, il est (peut-être) plus facile de dépeindre le soldat, plutôt que le jeune homme. Je promets d'essayer de ne pas sombrer dans la facilité et de montrer le côté humain autant que possible. J'attends de vous de remettre dans le droit chemin si jamais je partais en dérive! ^^ Et j'ai rectifié l'orthographe du nom (honte sur moi.....)

Les pilotes vivent plus ou moins ensembles, et oui c'est étrange, mais cela va servir mon histoire. Je triche, mais vous pardonnez, hein ??? S'il vous plait...On verra apparaitre un peu tout le monde au fil de l'histoire. La trame principale est pensée, mais les détails non, pas vraiment....

Duo + coca + mentos = bah en fait, juste Duo qui part en cacahuète, mais on l'aime comme ça (en tout cas moi...).

Voilà, maintenant j'arrête cette note (un peu longue), attends vos remarques et critiques et vous souhaite une bonne nuit (soirée, journée.... ce qui vous fait plaisir !)


End file.
